


But I do

by xLexiChan



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Hurt, Love, allison! merida, banshee!rapunzel, lydia!rapunzel, mention of tooth, scott!hiccup, stiles!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving Rapunzel, trying to save Jack, but it goes downhill when the Banshee screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I do

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a fanfic of a Teen Wolf crossover, and my friend, Punzanna, said I should!

Hiccup helped bring Jack out with Rapunzel, but she nodded him off. 

Her arm linked around Jack while he was barely conscious, holding onto his waist. His arm rested around her, her fingers gripping tightly onto the whole of his hand that laid on her shoulder. 

She was scared that he would die. 

Rapunzel didn't feel the necessary need to scream, so maybe he will live.. 

"Thanks.. Punz.." Jack mumbled, Rapunzel caught it but ignored it. 

Directing her attention to Hiccup who sped-walked his way to the exit of the narrow tunnel, lightly keeping up even if she was barefoot and carrying a hundred pound or more of a human. Damn, he was heavy.

"Where is everyone else?" Rapunzel asked. Seeing how Hiccup almost turned his head but heard her clearly. 

"Well, Merida is helping with Tooth against the Oni." Hiccup explained. — "So we should be there in a moment, and they would probably have them all dead."

"Do you think so?" Rapunzel tried to sound optimistic.

"I hope so."

Hiccup turned around, stopping his pace, the moment he heard Rapunzel let out a yelp due to her doubling over after her legs gave out trying to help Jack. He was going to help, but she shook her head with a small smile. 

"I'm fine, go help Merida." Rapunzel replied, leaning the unconscious Jack more against the wall instead of scrunching between. 

"Alright." Hiccup sounded worried, as if he would lose both of them once again. His best friends. 

But he ran off, limping now that Rapunzel realized. Limping because of trying to locate her. The blonde sighed. 

"Don't worry, Jack. Your double will be gone soon." Rapunzel lighly said, her forehead against his. 

On the outside, if focused right, Rapunzel could hear the battle. 

She heard an excited yell from Merida. 

Rapunzel went into smiling. When Rapunzel went to try and help Jack up again, her regular breathing hitched, turning into a wave of hyperventilating. The tears slid down her cheeks, her teeth biting back her tongue while the heart breaking pain laid in her stomach, her chest— she didn't want to scream. 

Hiccup was almost there too. Just at the gate, one round of four steps of stairs, then he'd be there. 

But it came out as a shriek, sobbing mess, cracking also. 

"Merida!" The scream of a Banshee, the sonic scream, her body shaking just at her name being called, now testing against Jack's while he just unconsciously allowed it. Rapunzel saw how Hiccup just froze at the gate. 

Before sprinting into a faster run for the person he loved. 

Hiccup pushed the secondary gates away, catching in time to see the curly redhead stabbed. 

"No." He made out her mouthing. 

Merida clutched the sword, swallowing the lump before the Oni disappeared and the red head found herself in Hiccup's arms, rather than the cement. 

"Ye're crying." Merida pointed out the obvious, her hand reaching up to wipe it away, as if nothing had ever happened to her current condition— a katana right in her stomach. 

Hiccup grabbed her hand tightly before it fell on it's own, bringing it up to kiss it, noticing his powers weren't working on her. 

"Why wont it—?" 

"Because, it doesn't hurt, Hic." Merida let out a soft, short-lived chuckle. 

"How does it not hurt?" Hiccup looked at her blue eyes. 

"Because the person that caught me, is the first person Ah loved." Merida smiled, Hiccup was going to say something incredibly stupid, she knew it— so she shushed him. "Shh, shh, don't worry."

"But, Merida.." Hiccup choked out. 

"Ah love you." Merida smiled, feeling the soft kiss of her hand being kissed once more, even smiling after Hiccup replied. 

"You shouldn't love me, never— please, don't love me." Hiccup pressed his forehead to hers, noticing that her eyes held the tears! that didn't want to fall, at least until his forehead touched hers. 

"But ah do. One thing.. Tell ma mother.. Tell her.." Merida breathed. 

And before Hiccup knew it, it was the last breath.


End file.
